1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter assembly, more particularly to a filter assembly for a faucet, which includes a filtering element that can be easily mounted and dismounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional filter assembly 10 for a faucet is shown to include a filter body 11, an upper valve seat 12, a lower valve seat 13, a stop valve 14, a filtering element 15, an adjusting valve 16, and a cover 17. Before the filtering element 15 is mounted into the filter body 11, the stop valve 14 is biased upward by a spring 141 to prevent water flow from a water inlet 131 to a valve hole 130 in the lower valve seat 13. When the filtering element 15 is mounted into the filter body 11, it pushes the stop valve 14 downwardly within the lower valve seat 13 against the biasing action of the spring 141, thereby permitting water flow from the inlet 131 into the filtering element 15 through the valve hole 130 in the lower valve seat 13. The adjusting valve 16 can be rotated between an open position, where water flows from an interior passage of the filtering element 15 to an annular passage 151 defined between the filtering element 15 and a surrounding wall of the filter body 11 and subsequently to a water outlet 132 in the lower valve seat 13, and a closed position, where water flow between the interior passage in the filtering element 15 and the annular passage 151 is stopped. The aforesaid conventional filter assembly 10 has the following drawbacks:
When one intends to replace the filtering element 15, it is necessary to dismount the upper valve seat 12 from the filter body 11. Also, in order to dismount the upper valve seat 12, it is necessary to remove the cover 17 and two threaded members 18, 19 in advance. It is both labor and time-consuming to remove the threaded members 18, 19 in view of the condition that two spanners of different sizes are required to drive hexagonal upper ends of the threaded members 18, 19. Furthermore, when the adjusting valve 16 is closed, because the filtering element 15 remains in the filter body 11, water still flows from the interior passage in the filtering element 15 to the annular passage 151, thereby resulting in difficulty in rotating the threaded members 18, 19.
An object of this invention is to provide a filter assembly for a faucet, which includes a filtering element that can be easily mounted and dismounted.
According to this invention, a filter assembly for a faucet includes a filtering element accommodated within a filter body. A sleeve is disposed within a neck portion of the filter body. A lock ring is sleeved threadably on the filter body, and pushes a ball to project partially from an inner surface of the neck portion so that the ball presses downwardly against a stop shoulder of the sleeve, thereby preventing upward removal of the sleeve from the neck portion. In assembly, when the sleeve is mounted into the neck portion, a curved pushing surface of the sleeve pushes the ball to project partially from an outer surface of the neck portion. Subsequently, when the lock ring is mounted on the filter body, it pushes the ball to project partially from the inner surface of the neck portion.
Preferably, a rotary knob is connected fixedly to a stop valve so as to rotate the latter in the filter body between an open position for permitting water flow from a water inlet to a water outlet via the filtering element, and a closed position for stopping completely water flow in the filter assembly. When the stop valve is disposed at the closed position, the filtering element can be easily replaced.